Diary of the fainthearted: Experiment
by D' the estrange
Summary: “We’ll find him,” mumbled the Vongola tenth. Her head tilting down and her hand rose to cover her shadowed eyes. Tears threatening to fall from the memory. “I swear we’ll find Haru.”


**Diary of the faint-hearted: Experiment**

**Summary: "We'll find him," mumbled the Vongola tenth. Her head tilting down and her hand rose to cover her shadowed eyes. Tears threatening to fall from the memory. "I swear we'll find Haru."**

**Disclaimer: Yes! Finnally I own Katekyo Hitma...Oh wait, sorry, in my own little world there...So, yeah, I don't own KHR....**

**Various X (male) Haru**

"Yes or No" --- Talking normally

_Yes or No --- Flashback_

_'Yes or No' --- 'Thoughts'_

**(Sorry if there are any grammer problems or anything)**

**

* * *

**

Matsunaya stared up at the grey skies of the dark morning through the window of the car, she tiredly tried to keep her eyes open, and nodding her head slightly as her mind quietly crept into sleep. Her eyes fixated on the carpeted floor of the limo, various feet in Tsuna's line of vision. Her close friend Sasagawa Kyoko was currently fidgeting next to her, her orange hues staring down at the picture of a young man in his early twenties with long dark brown locks of hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, he was smiling happily in the photo shot as he held a spoon full of pudding in one hand while he held a small girl in his arms. Large stormy green eyes peered up at the man in curiosity; a mop of brown hair was combed on the little girl's head and smudges of pudding around her mouth.

A woman was seen near the two, her arms encircled the man's neck gently, and her face was somehow blurred out so Kyoko could not identify who the woman was, but she knew it was Bianchi, who else would it be? Bianchi went missing around the same time Haruka disappeared. They had been able to grab a hold of this picture through connections of an old pawnbroker, they were going to find Haruka and they were going to beat the shit out of him before questioning his disappearance and the child in the photograph.

"Why did he…?" Kyoko's voice trembled, the orange bangs shadowing over her yellow eyes. Sasagawa Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother settled a hand over his sister's shoulder in comfort.

"It'll be alright Kyoko, we'll find Miura. And I'll beat him until he's extremely black and blue for you."

Kyoko made a sound that was close to a chuckle but it was muffled from the hand covering her mouth to quiet the oncoming sobs. "Not unless Hibari-chan gets to him first." She whispered to herself in dull amusement, Hibari Kyoumi was seated at the farthest corner of the limo. Her arms crossed over her chest as she continuously stare out the window, seemingly ignoring the sobbing woman. She looked impassive and calm as per usual but on the inside she was trembling with unspeakable rage. She was out for Miura Haruka's blood. Her thoughts drifted to the photograph, the woman that was blurred in it, everyone was sure that was Bianchi. And that child in Haruka's arms, she looked only about four-years-old and she looked so much like Haruka. The only thing that differed was the little girl's eye color, a stormy green. The only people Hibari knew who had that eye color were the Storm Guardian and his elder half sister. She was first going to bite that bitch to death before Hibari goes after Haruka.

"That herbivore better explain about everything before I bite him to death." She mumbled to herself absentmindedly, Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at that. Although it had sounded empty and bitter, but it had been a long time since she actually laughed even if it was out of dark amusement.

"The bastard," Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera Hayato taking a long drag of his cigarette, his fingers drumming on his knee in an agitated way, she could see his bloodshot eyes averting to stare at his feet then to the carpet floor of the limo and then to his fingers. Yamamoto Takemi was in a similar state; she continuously bit on her fingernails until there was nothing left but to lightly chew on the skin of her finger. Her other hand that wasn't used as a chew toy was settled on the hilt of her katana, she looked ready to unsheathe it and slash her sword at anyone who she could place her frustration on.

Tsuna imagined the other Guardians, Chrome, Mukuro and Lambo with I-pin, Reborn and Colonello in the other limo driving along behind them; Chrome would be fidgeting with the stuffed teddy bear in her arms, the one that Haruka had given to her the day after the Mist Guardian's battle. Her only eye would be welled up with tears and looked distant at the memory of that day. Mukuro would most likely keep an unreadable gaze on his sweet Nagi and possibly be plotting the death of the Moon Guardian if he'll ever cross paths with him again. Lambo would try to comfort a crying I-pin while he himself would only allow shedding a few tears; he would be strong for his childhood friend and be ready to face his "aniki".

Tsuna could only guess Colonello was probably slouching in his seat like always and staring out at the window like Hibari was doing. Reborn would be polishing Leon (his shape shifting pet chameleon) who would be in the form of a green handgun, his beady black eyes would look as steady and unflinching as always, Tsuna doubted the hired gun every really blinked, the rim of the fedora placed on his head would hide his eyes from view and his leg settled over the other in a relaxed and easygoing way. Dino couldn't be there to stake out for Haruka, he was a boss of a mafia as was she and had other responsibilities that were more important, even if Dino protested that finding the Moon Guardian was the top priority in his agenda, it wasn't to many others.

Miura Haruka, Haru, Guardian of Vongola disappeared about three years ago. Not in the sense he had disappeared without a trace, no, he still kept contact with Iemitsu Tsuna's father and the Ninth, he was still a Guardian and could not escape his duties and even though the Miura Yakuza family would release little information of their boss speaking little comfort like "He's as healthy as can be." or "Boss is doing fine and he says he misses you all." but it still did not fully reach the others to ease their puzzled minds. Tsuna would at times see small glimpses of Haru around the HQ; she thought it was a ghost from her memories simply coming from the depths of her mind appearing out to haunt her. Long locks of hair swaying in the small breeze as it was soon hidden from behind a corner, Tsuna wasn't sure if it was him, but she liked to hope so. Even if Haru didn't truly run away from Vongola the other Guardians and few other's thought Haru left because he wasn't no longer interested in being with them any longer, he had started an unknown family from under their noses.

The ones that had the most impact on Haru's disappearance were the female Guardians, Kyoko, Lambo and Tsuna herself. Sighing to herself, Tsuna stared out from the window, the landscape was covered in a blanket of snow, hiding away the spring for now until this search ends and the snow will melt away to reveal their spring, Haru.

**-------------------**

"_I'll save you with my dying will," Haru said with an amused smile placed on his red painted lips, he held out the blue paper umbrella, the outer layer of his kimono hanging at his elbows and the obi cast down to the wooden floor. The purple paper umbrella in his other hand held out high and open casting shadows over his painted white face. His long dark brown hair no longer in the tight knot but hanging loosely over his shoulders with the embroidered chopsticks casting a glossy glow from the dull light of the paper lamps, they were sticking out of the small knots in his hair by his neck. If it weren't for his chest revealed from under the kimono Haru would have looked like a true woman, a geisha. His head tilted to the side, Tsuna caught a glimpse of his dark chocolate eyes, and she gripped the hold on Gokudera's wrist a little tighter, her nails digging into his skin. That overwhelming feeling rising from her chest appeared like before when they were at the bridge. Haru's smile grew wider and his eyes closed shut with the blue paper umbrella moving to be closed in front of him and held it like a sword. _

"_Even though it's cheesy it made my heart skip a beat."_

_Tsuna could feel her face heat up at that, she knew it was cheesy too, but what he said about his heart skipping a beat it had sounded just like how Tsuna's heart would beat faster whenever Haru was close to her being._

"_Time I repay you, as my way as a yakuza."_

"_Eh? You were serious about being part of the Yakuza?!" Tsuna practically screeched as Gokudera yelled of nonsense about his Juudaime being duped by the "idiot yakuza boy". That's when it hit her, no not like a stroke of genius or an epiphany but an extra, extra small sized geta struck her squarely on the head. Reborn stood in front of the Decimo-to-be with his blue pinstriped yukata untouched by the grimy touches of dirt; he was fanning himself with a fan that looked eerily similar to Leon with yellow beady eyes staring up at her. Tsuna took notice that Reborn was missing a geta as his left foot was bare, "Why'd you hit me, Reborn?!" Whined the brunette as she rubbed the sore spot on her brow, the hold on Gokudera's wrist gone leaving a red imprint of her hand. _

"_Stupid Tsuna, Miura Haruka may not look it—especially not right now—but he is the heir of Japan's no.1 Yakuza Organization." _

"_Eh~?!" Yelled out both Gokudera and Tsuna, Yamamoto laughed with a finger scratching at the side of her face. "Wow, that's pretty cool Haru." _

"_Ha, arigato Yama-chan, I hate to cut off this conversation but I need to deal with my "customer" right now." Haru didn't see the rosy blush on Yamamoto's face when he had said his nickname for the baseball fanatic. Three pair of eyes looked up and stared at the skinny man with the large nose slowly rising from under the fallen part of the ceiling. His men slowly following behind, "If you guys don't mind, please hide somewhere safe. I'm not really up for feeling guilty if one of you were to die during this escapade,"_

_Tsuna blinked before slowly nodding, feeling a little uncomfortable at Haru's monotone voice, how he sounded made Tsuna feel alienated. She mumbled an "Alright," before shakily standing on her own two feet. With Gokudera grudgingly following suit as he carefully pull Yamamoto on his back since her leg was still injured from earlier. Reborn stared at Haruka for a moment longer before following after the three, "Take care of yourself Haru, you are needed more than you think." Haruka laughed at that as he glanced over his shoulder to see the silhouette shapes of the four turn a corner down the slowly collapsing hallway. _

_"No need to worry about me," Turning back to the other that stood before him, Haru formed into a defensive stance with his eyes narrowing down at the sight of the other. _

_"Now, Mr. Minagawa, I would like to know more about the Miwa family and their heiress, Yoshihime Miwa."_

**-------------------**

"We'll find him," mumbled the Vongola tenth. Her head tilting down and her hand rose to cover her shadowed eyes. Tears threatening to fall from the memory. "I swear we'll find Haru."

_'And I'll tell him my true feelings…'_

**

* * *

**

**Life: Currently a one-shot, it's an idea I'm thinking about writing later. An experiment with a "what if" theory: What if Haru was a boy? What if Tsuna was a girl (so overly used I'm still not sure if I am going to stick with this idea)? What if Haru was part of the Yakuza? It's kind of a switcharoo thing, Tsuna in love with Haru, I can't imagine a male version Haru still acting like the girl we know and love! He's still has similarities but he...wait, I'm just going to keep yapping and yapping and boring you about this... This is just an experiment, I want to hear you lovely readers opinion on it, R&R please! **

**Buh-bye now! ;) **

**p.s. -- Don't be afraid of being a mean critic, or giving any ideas you would like to see when I actually make this story. Pairings aren't fully decided yet.**


End file.
